The Perfect Prome
by ProtectHer
Summary: Tori doesn't have a date for Prome, but that doesn't mean she won't spend Prome night with someone special. This is a Cori fanfic, so it will end happily. I'm no good with summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is basically my first time really writing a story, ever.  
It might be terrible, and if it is, let me know so I can fix it!  
Anyways, this takes place a week before Prome.  
**

* * *

Tori is at her locker trying to fix the zipper on her new leather jacket.

'Ugh! This is impossible!'

"Hey, Tori!" and with that, I jumped about ten feet in the air.  
Luckily I had already put my books away or that would have been bad!

'Jeez Cat! You shouldn't sneek up on people like that!'

"Sorry.. I just wanted to know if you were still having lunch with me. I know you're busy planning prom-"

'Prome'

"Right. Prome night, but I thought maybe you could use some help and.."  
She looked down and realized what I was focusing so hard on.  
"Here, I can fix that!"  
She reaches over and I feel her hand brush mine and suddenly I feel like I can't breathe, so I pull away.  
I don't know why, but lately every time Cat touches me, even by accident, even if she just brushes my arm when we're walking, I get a funny feeling in her stomach. In my whole body, really.  
_Maybe I'm just really stressed out about Prome. That's why I'm feeling so strange._  
_Yeah, that's probably it.  
_  
"My brother once got stuck in a jacket, too.. at the hospital. But his was backwards and the arms were crossed which was funny because he couldn't move them!" she gives a small laugh before she finally manages to get the zipper unstuck and she slowly zips it to my stomach, then lets go and looks up at me.  
"Anyways, there." She says with a smile.  
I've looked at Cat a million times, but I think she gets more beautiful every time I see her. I don't know why I noticed that. I think a lot of girls are pretty, but not Cat pretty. Cat can melt your heart just by looking at you with those big brown eyes of hers.  
'Uh.. Cat?'

"Mhm?"

'What hospital was your brother in again?'

"Oh, I don't remember the name.. but the walls are white and bouncy!"  
She starts jumping and laughing and that makes me laugh as well.  
Cat's happiness is contagious.

'Thank you. For fixing my jacket, I mean. Annnnddd.. maybe helping me with Prome plans?'

"Yay!" She squeaks. _I love that.  
_  
We walked to lunch talking about Cat's brother, which turned into a conversation about giraffes somehow.  
"Do you think giraffes like cotton candy?" She asked in a serious tone.  
I wonder what it's like to live in Cat's brain. For one day, I would like to think how she thinks. To see what she sees.  
'Uhm, well.. I don't know, Cat. I think they just like leaves and things like that.'

"But that's probably because they've never tried it before! When I was little I didn't know what it was 'til my parents showed me, but before that I thought they were just colorful clouds! But now I love it!" She says with the biggest smile on her face.

_It's so cute when she gets like that._

Jade over-heard us and decided to chime in "That's stupid, Cat. Everyone knows giraffes can't eat cotton candy."

I could see Cat's smile fade. She looked genuinely sad and that made me very angry at Jade. How could you purposely hurt someone so sweet and innocent?  
All I want to do right now is cheer her up, again. It's very rare that Cat is every upset and I can't stand it when she is. It's not normal. Someone as amazing as her.. well.. she deserves to always be happy.

'Cat, it's no stupid. It was a good question. Maybe one day we can go to the zoo and see for ourselves!'  
She looks up at me and I feel my heart start beating faster. I don't know how she does that.

"Really? You would take me?"

'Just tell me when and I'm there.' I smile at her and she does the same.

"You're an amazing friend. Thank you."

_Friend. Right. I'm a good friend. And that's all._ _That's all I want to be.. her friend.  
So why was I so disappointed when she said it?_

We got back to lunch as normal, talking about random things, mostly she does the talking, but I don't mind. I prefer it, actually.

I know I'm staring at her, but.. she makes the cutest noises when she eats.  
Sometimes she stops and furrows her eyebrows, thinking about something, but then goes back to her lunch.  
I don't think we've said anything for the last five minutes.  
I'm comfortable around her.  
I love being with her.  
Cat's always so positive. So happy. And that makes me happy.  
_Cat Valentine makes me happy.  
_  
"What are you thinking about, Tor?"

"Yeah, Tori. You do seem kind of focused over there, everything okay?" Andre asks.

'Uh.. what? I mean, yeah I was just thinking about.. uh..' _Think. think!  
_  
"Prome?" Cat says

'Yes! Prome! That is exactly what I was thinking about!'_ Thank you_.

"Oh, okay. Well don't think too hard, might hurt your brain." Andre chimes in and then went back to explaining to Robbie why you shouldn't ask girls to meet your parents after the first date.

"I knew it!" Cat grins. "Maybe I should become a psychic."

'Maybe. But that would be a waste of such a beautiful voice.' _And Cat, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard._  
This makes Cat smile even bigger which made me blush.

"You really like my voice?"

' I love it.'  
I couldn't help but notice the cute dimples in Cat's cheeks when she smiled like that.  
_It's so adorable I could just kiss her!_  
_I mean.. friendly kiss her, you know, like friends do._  
_Because Cat and I are friends.  
_  
"Thank you, Tori! So who are you going to prom-"

'Prome.'

"Sorry! I keep forgetting! Who are you going to Prome with?"

'I don't know, yet...'

In that evil voice of hers, Jade decides to butt in again "Who would want to go to prom-"

'Prome!'

"Whatever, who would want to go with you, anyways?" _Ugh. I hate her.  
_  
'No one asked you, Jade!'

"Come on, babe.. we've gotta go, anways." Beck kisses Jade on the forehead, they grab their things and go back into the school.

"Well Andre and I have to turn in our theater project. We forgot this morning, since someone was late." Robbie says, glaring at Rex.

"Hey, I needed more time to fix my hair, how do you think I get all the ladies?" Rex is such a dog.

"Anyways, we better go, too. Bye Cat! ..and Tori." Robbie grabs his bag and starts walking towards the door.

"Bye Tor, bye little Red, see you in Sikowitz class." Andre says, slowly following Robbie's lead.

Cat and I are alone. _Finally_.

"I guess it's just you and me! And don't listen to Jade, I'm sure plenty of people would love to go to Prome with you! Or.. would have if you hadn't waited so long.."

I can't believe I forgot a date for my own Prome!  
I got Andre to perform, I got a video made and set up for everyone, I even rented a cheese fountain!  
How could I forget a date? Not like there's anyone at Hollywood Arts that I would want to go with.  
Beck is taken, Jade has made that perfectly clear many times, Andre is seeing Keko, and Cat is going with Robbie. Well.. Robbie is going with Cat.

'Ugh. I know. I'll figure something out. Maybe...'

"But Tori! It's next week! Everyone else has a date by now!" Cat says. She looks a little disappointed and I can feel my cheeks start to get warm again.

'I know.. I've just been so busy planning everything.. I guess I just forgot.'  
_Good job, Tori.  
_  
"If you want, you can hang out with me and Robbie! It will be a lot of fun he rented a limo and everything! It will be like a.. like a double prome date!"  
_I wish I was your only date.  
_  
'Thanks, Cat.. but I wouldn't want to mess up your date, and I'm pretty sure Robbie would hate me if I tagged along.'

"No he wouldn't! And Rex is coming, so maybe you can be his date!" She smiles proudly, thinking this is a great idea.

I would love to hang out with Cat at prome, but there was NO WAY I was going to even pretend to be on a date with Rex.

'I'm sure he already has a couple of North Ridge girls lined up. And I wouldn't want to go with a puppet for a date, anyways. I couldn't dance with him without getting splinters!'  
That gets a laugh out of Cat.  
_I love making her laugh. I don't think anything in the world makes me happier than knowing that for just a moment, I made her happy. Because she makes me so happy all the time just by being Cat. I like returning the favor, sometimes._  
_That's what best friends, do.. right?_

"Well, okay.. I'm sorry you don't have a date, but you're still going right?"

'Of course! I wouldn't miss it. Andre wants me to perform his song with him, so..'

"Yay! I can't wait to hear it!"

Then unexpectedly, she jumps over and hugs me.  
There's that funny feeling again and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a moment.  
She let go after what seemed like ten minutes. _I wish it had been._  
_I wish I could hug her all day, every day, without stopping. Her hugs are so warm and comfortable and she always smells so good.. especially today.  
_  
'You smell good.' _Dang it, Tori, you idiot!  
_  
"Thank you! I got a new shampoo.. it's strawberry!" She giggles.  
'Well I like it.' _a lot.  
_  
"You're the first person to notice."

She's looking at me with the biggest grin on her face and suddenly I realize just how close we actually are..  
*riiiinnnnnngggg*

Whew, saved by the bell.  
And we're off to Sikowitz class!  
I wonder what crazy assignment he has for us this week.


	2. A giraffe and his addiction

A/N: I was going to wait to update this, but it's 6:14am and I have nothing better to do, so I thought 'Why not finish Chapter 2?' and here I am.  
I hope you guys like this one. It's going to be kind of short!

Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. But if I did.. I don't think it would be appropriate for children to watch, anymore. All the best, I suppose!

I'm not sure how long we've been in Sikowitz class. He's rambling on about some movie he was in before and I haven't been paying much attention.  
I've been mostly watching Cat. For some reason, lately I find her extremely adorable.  
I love the way her eyebrows furrow when she's confused.. which happens a lot in this class, considering our teacher is a little on the crazy side. Okay, A LOT on the crazy side.  
She's looked over at me a couple of times, always smiling, then looks away after a moment.  
I know I should stop staring at her, now so I try to focus on the lesson.. or.. wait.. I know Sikowitz said something about a play..  
*riiiinnngggg*

Dang it.

'Hey, Cat. I kind of zoned out, what'd Sikowitz say about a play?'

"Oh, we have to write a play! It can be about anything we want but we're supposed to have partners so I thought maybe if you didn't already ask Andre, we could write one together.."  
How could anyone say no to her? When she looks at me like that, I think I would do just about anything she asked me to.

'That sounds great. How long do we have?'

"Three days. Why were you zoned out?"  
_  
_'..What?'

"In class. You said you zoned out."

_Oh, no. I'm no good at thinking when I'm this nervous!  
Why am I nervous? It's just Cat. I can make something up..  
like.. I.. ugh, I don't know!_

'I don't know!'  
_Oops_.

"I'm sorry I asked! You don't have to yell at me."  
She makes a face and I'm not sure if she's angry or just upset.

'I didn't mean to yell, sorry. So do you want to come over after school? To work on the play, I mean..' _Please don't be busy._

"Of course! Can I come home with you, my parents aren't home and my brother can't drive. One time, he-"

'You can come with me!'  
This should be fun, begging Trina to let Cat come with us.  
I'm going to owe her something, now.  
Let's hope this time it has nothing to do with her feet this time.  
Or any of her body parts.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!"  
And just like that, she's gone. Skipping to her next class.  
I can still hear the echo of her laugh through the hallway.

I'm happy she's coming over. I don't get to spend much time alone with Cat outside of school.  
Usually if we go anywhere, Jade and Beck tag along, and then Andre, Robbie and Rex.  
Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever spent any time alone with Cat.  
Oh, no. Okay.. I can do this. It's two friends, writing a play, and hanging out.  
I hang out with Andre all the time. It's the same thing.. right? Right.  
Calm down, Tori. It will be fine.

The next two hours went by so quickly I'm not sure it was even worth staying at school for.  
That is, if Cat wasn't riding home with me. Us. I forgot all about Trina until..

"Helloooo, Tori! I've been standing outside for over three minutes! Let's go!"  
Good thing I didn't make her wait four!

'Uh.. Trina? Cat and I have to work on this project for Sikowitz class and.. well I thought she could ride home with us.'

"Fine, but you owe me for making me wait so long! Where is she, anyways?"

"Hey, Tori! Hey, Trina!" _Thank god_.

"Hey. Get in."  
So we do.  
Trina is so busy looking at herself the whole time, I don't know how she manages to drive without crashing. It's a miracle!

'Hey.' I smile at Cat. 'Got any ideas for the play, yet?'

"Yes! What if we wrote about a giraffe who isn't loved so he runs away! But when he runs away he finds a magical cotton candy forrest!" She laughs and I don't know how to stop this idea from happening. "Because we were talking about it at lunch and I know you like giraffes! What do you think?"  
There she goes making that face again. I swear she does it on purpose.

I sighed 'Sure, Cat. That sounds.. interesting. But when we're done, do you think you can help me with the decorations for prome? I haven't even started them.. I don't even know what they are going to be, yet!'

She giggles and then reaches over to put her hand on my knee.  
My heart is pounding out of my chest. _How is she doing that?_

"Don't worry, Tor! I'm good with decorations!"

She hasn't moved her hand, yet. I'm trying to slow my heart rate down before I talk.

'Yeah.. I.. thank you.'  
Well that didn't come out like I thought it would.

"Are you okay?" She looks really concerned and I'm not sure how to respond to this.  
Luckily, she speaks again before I get the chance to.  
"Don't stress too much about this, you have plenty of time! And I'm here to help!" She grins.

She finally moves her hand back and I can breathe somewhat normally again, but that funny feeling is still there. It's always there when I'm with Cat.

'Thank you, Cat. I wouldn't know what to do without you.'  
And I wouldn't.

We pull up to the house, scratch free, somehow.. Cat and I get out and walk inside.  
I know Trina "needs" to watch her shows downstairs, so I take Cat and both our bags to my room.  
Before we get to the stairs I realized something.  
Cat is going to see my room. I haven't had time to prepare for that. I didn't know she was coming over until I was at school.  
This isn't helping my nerves!  
I guess I don't have a choice, now we get to the top of the stairs and I open my door.

'I'm sorry I didn't have time to clean up.. I didn't know you were coming over or I would have..'  
I can feel my cheeks getting warmer. I don't want to look up to see her.

"Your room is everything I expected it to be. It's perfect!" I look at her and she's smiling. Maybe I was over-thinking this too much.

'Right. So.. the play. How is this going to work?'

"What's that supposed to mean?"

'Nothing! I just meant.. because we obviously don't have a giraffe to use and I don't think it would fit in the school, anyways. I didn't know who you wanted to play it.'

"Oh! You can be the giraffe! I wanna be the cotton candy!" She's giggling and bouncing on my bed.  
Did I mention that she was sitting on my bed? I don't know why that matters.

'Okay, if that's what you want. We should get started on the script..'

"I already wrote it!"

'You already..' What.

"I wrote it in class, because I knew you would love my idea and you did!"

'Oh. Uh. Can I see it?'  
I'm not sure what to expect.  
If I hate it, I could never tell her that. I would have to go through with it, no matter what and I think that's what scares me the most.

She searches her bag, pulls out a notebook and hands it to me.  
I flip through it and I'm honestly impressed with how much she's gotten done, which makes me wonder how long she's been thinking about this..  
I started back at the beginning.  
Every once in a while Cat chimes in with a "What do you think?" "Do you like it?" "Did you get to the funny part, yet?"

Sure enough, it was a play a giraffe. Plot twist: he becomes addicted to cotton candy.

I sighed, not loudly enough for her to hear it, because I didn't want to make her think I didn't like the play. I just.. we have to perform this in front of the entire class and I already know what that's going to be like, with Jade there.  
I was looking down at the paper, thinking of a nice way to tell her we couldn't do her play, when I think I had it, I looked up. As soon as I saw her face, I changed my mind.

'I love it.'  
It's like she has me under a spell.

"You really like it?"

'Yeah. It's very.. you.'

She gets off the bed and runs over to me to give me a hug.  
Suddenly I don't trust my legs anymore. So when she let go, I sat down.  
_Why does she do this to me?_

"Thank you."

'For what?'

"No one ever likes my ideas. They all think I'm crazy! But not you.. you make me feel normal."

She's right. Everyone at Hollywood Arts knows Cat as the crazy girl with red hair, but I've never thought of her that way. To me, she's just Cat. _My Cat._ Cat with red velvet cupcake hair that smells like strawberries.

'You're not crazy. And you don't have to thank me.'

"You're the only person in the world who doesn't think so!"

'Maybe the rest of the world is crazy!'  
She gives a small smile

"Maybe. Yours is the only opinion I care about, anyways."  
Stupid heart, stop doing that!  
"Let's practice!" She said and she takes my hands to pull me up.

This is going to be a long night..


End file.
